7 months more: a Barl story
by Lilisola22
Summary: Set after the finale of season 3, Carl tries to win over Beth! Mixed in with a little richonne and caryl! My first Fic so PLEASE R&R! Story much much much better than this summary. rated T for safety.


This is my first FanFic so please R&R!

TWDTWDTWD

Chapter One- Bringing Woodbury

Carl saw a bus coming in from the gate. He wondered why there was a bus. Did we defeat Woodbury? Are they coming to conquer us? Carl walk-ran to his dad. "What is this?" he asked intently. "They're going to be joining us," Rick said to his son. Carl was furious. These people, who they had just been at war with, were _joining_ them? It wasn't just that, how could they trust all these people? How would we feed them all? Is our group going to become more distant? Carl ran off to find Beth, his longtime crush. Carl had no problem admitting it to himself, he knew better than anyone that he had feelings for Beth, even though she was 3 and ½ years older than him. He found her in her cell, placing what she had packed up back where it should be. "Carl, shouldn't you be getting your stuff out of that cell you used to live in?" Beth asked.

"Why should I?" Carl was puzzled. Beth cocked her head to the left.

"Cellblock C is now the minor's cellblock, anyone under 18 stays here, your dad will be in Cellblock D, right next to us, but with all the new people, we need the room," Beth answered and continued, "The cell you stuff is in, the one on the end, that is the caretaker's cell, Carol and Karen will be staying there in case walkers invade or a baby starts cryin' now that we have 3 infants." It was true; two newborns were coming to stay from Woodbury, plus his baby sister, Judith. "You're welcome to come stay in my cell, my roommate was Hershel, and he is moving to the infirmary to take care of the sick and injured. I know we don't know anyone from Woodbury, except Sasha and Tyresse, so maybe you would be more comfortable livin' with someone you know." Carl was more than comfortable to share a cell with Beth, but Beth was 17, she would be in Cellblock D in a year and he would have to wait another 5 years. He picked up his duffel and put it on the top bunk and smiled.

Carl knew he had about 7 months to woo Beth before she went to the other cellblock. He would still see her but she would be busy. "Maybe she will transfer to the nursery cellblock, after all, she was wonderful with his baby sister. He took his knife and silenced gun and snuck out of the prison unnoticed. He shot 2 walkers and ran to a wildflower patch. He took in a deep breath, the flowers smelled like Beth. He picked some wild lilacs and dandelions. Just as he stood up to walk back, something caught his eye. He looked over and saw three Cherokee roses in perfect bloom, and Carl had an idea. Everyone knew Carol and Daryl had chemistry, he planned to have Daryl give those to Carol. The flower symbolized so much to them and if he couldn't be with Beth, he might as well play cupid. Carl returned to his cell, but Beth was gone. He didn't mind, he arranged the flowers in a pretty pattern and lay them on her pillow. Next came the Cherokee roses. Carl decided to braid them together, a skill he learned in art class. Once done he put the Cherokee roses under the bed so Beth wouldn't think they were for her, and set off to find Daryl. He searched until he found him in the community area where they ate. He pulled the Cherokee roses out from under the bed and pulled Daryl aside.

"Daryl you should give these to Carol," Carl said looking up at the towering figure of Daryl. "Why? You think 'm sweet on 'er? 'm not! You got a lotta nerve asking that," Daryl declined. "Who said anything about being sweet of her? Just thought it would be nice, since it symbolizes so much," Carl smirked. "Fine, but don't go around giving flowers around to ev'ryone. People gonna think there somethin' wrong with ya," Daryl grunted and stalked off to do the deed. Carl went back to his cell and then silently tiptoed to the cell next to Carol's. Daryl seemed flustered. Carl stifled a giggle. Carol thanked him and then Carl heard the slight _click. _Carl slid under the bed in the cell he was in. Daryl came out, touching his lips slightly. "Boy, whaddya doing un'er there?" Daryl growled. Carl thought of an excuse fast. "Playin' hide 'n seek," Carl lied smoothly. Daryl walked off. Carl reentered his cell to find Beth smiling, picking up the flowers. She turned around, "Oh, Carl, did you pick these for me? They smell lovely!" Beth exclaimed enthusiastically. Carl just smiled and nodded. She bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He touched it as Daryl had touched his lips. "B-B-Beth," he gathered his courage. He needed to tell her, but here was just to public of a place. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to take the midnight watch with me tonight, Dad said he wanted me to choose who to go with me," Carl looked up at her perfect Greene(A/N pun intended) eyes.

"Sure! I was hopin' to do a watch tonight, haven't been sleepin' lately, ya'know?" Beth smiled at him. He smiled back and ran to his dad to go ask for the midnight watch.


End file.
